Grimmis
This article is about the specific Aspect of Death's biography. For the boss battle, see Grimmis (Tactics) "Your time has come, Son of Loss'end." |image = File:Grimmis.PNG|250px |Row 1 title = Title |Row 1 info = The Aspect of Death: Sacrifice |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Race |Row 3 info = Aspect of Death |Row 4 title = Affiliation |Row 4 info = Aspect of Death |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Unknown |Row 6 title = Location |Row 6 info = Death's Dimension Glaecon (after Great Turnback) |Row 7 title = Status |Row 7 info = Killable, Unknown |Row 8 title = Relative(s) |Row 8 info = Esquire (brother) |Row 9 title = Alignment |Row 9 info = Evil}} is an Aspect of Death entitling Sacrifice, and is the brother of Esquire, the Aspect of Death entitling Nothingness. Grimmis was in life, one of Death's lesser aspects that worked to claim souls who have transpired to Death's dimension. He wished to attain greater power and become a more powerful Aspect, and sought any opportunity he could to do so. He is the Aspect of Death who is responsible for attempting to take Deathlius Loss'end's soul, though failed to do so, and ended up losing his life because of it. This event is looked upon as a "sin" of Death. With the Great Turnback occurring, Grimmis reappeared in Glaecon once more to steal souls, but was also defeated yet again, this time by the likes of adventurers. History Grimmis was created by Death as an Aspect, to entitle his being as Sacrifice. He was created as an aspect roughly the same as Esquire, who represents Nothingness. Esquire killed Krivion who represented Sacrifice beforehand, for "getting in his way". Together they were powerful forces, though Grimmis was looked down upon by his brother. Due to his lesser state of power and fortune, with Esquire having a more vital aspect, Grimmis sought to be a harvester of souls to imbue him with strength, and become a more pivotal aspect. Doing so eventually made him stronger, but he sought to seal this deal with Death. One day, during the Battle of Glaecings, Grimmis looked upon the distraught and destroyed state of Deathlius Loss'end, and proclaimed that his time is come to give Death his soul. Whilst in the middle of doing so, Deathlius refused to yield to the Aspect, and killed him where he stood. Because of this, Deathlius lives, but his soul is forever torn by Grimmis' magic. Death didn't take this too kindly, seeing as Deathlius killed one of his "sons", he made Deathlius' weapon into a harvester to reclaim the souls lost by Grimmis. Later on though, Deathlius would rid himself of being Death's pawn. After the Great Turnback, Grimmis returns as a memory, but still with the goal of stealing souls as he has become more evil and chaotic, possibly twisted by Esquire's magicks. Personality Grimmis is much like what one would expect from an Aspect of Death, cold and calculating. Unlike his brother, Grimmis is more noble in his pursuits. He simply wanted to be a more powerful aspect, since he believed what he represents (Sacrifice) isn't to be in vain. However, he is not as deductive as he would think, since he was killed by Deathlius Loss'end in the past. After the times changed, Grimmis was more malevolent and insane, but this is due to Esquire's magicks. Even when Grimmis dies, however, he still apologizes for his actions and prays Death gives him a safe voyage, much to Esquire's disgust. Weapons and Armour Grimmis wore the usual Aspect armor, but transformed it into a knight sort of theme. He was fantasized by the knights in the Three Wars of Outhria between the Brotherhood and Confederacy. He wields a one handed sword which he drops in his encounter. Abilities and Powers Grimmis is a very strong being, exhibiting powers of darkness and decay. While he isn't as adapt in melee combat, he makes up for it in magical prowess. Despite this, he is nowhere near as powerful as his brother. Grimmis' ability of aspect, Sacrifice, allows him to risk his life to take a powerful soul forcefully, or sacrifice a part of him to enhance his powers. In the end, however, his life risking ability only ended up killing him, but tearing apart a powerful soul. Quests Grimmis doesn't appear in any quests, but he drops a quest giving item that can be handed into the Revenge's Front for reputation gain. Quotes *Your time has come, Son of Loss'end! - Said in the past. *More souls, must have, more souls!!! - Being controlled by Esquire *Death, forgive me, I just wanted... to be... more important... - On death in Glaecon Trivia *Grimmis died exactly like his Aspect represents, he sacrificed his life to steal Deathlius' soul though this failed. In the Glaecon boss encounter, he does this at 1% health, but it fails again only to deal a large amount of damage to the raid. *Unlike Esquire, Grimmis never thought ill of his brother, and was unaware of Esquire's plans to become the "second" Death. Category:Characters